Pour un pyjama
by Seirenn
Summary: A l'époque, nous nous entendions à merveille, je te considérais même comme mon meilleur ami...   Mais toi, est-ce que tu m'as déjà considéré comme tel ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Uta no prince-sama ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Couple: Ren x Masato**

**Alors là, voici la première partie de mon Two-shot sur Uta no prince-sama corrigé par Hanako, ma sublime beta. **

**Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'en écrire un sur mon couple favori. Je trouve que Masato et Ren sont magnifique ensemble.**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

A l'époque, nous nous entendions à merveille, je te considérais même comme mon meilleur ami...

Mais toi, est-ce que tu m'as déjà considéré comme tel ?

Quand je repense à ça, mon cœur se contracte douloureusement et je me mets irrémédiablement à te détester.

Tu étais pourtant celui qui réussissait à me faire sourire durant ces interminables soirées où nous étions exhibés devant les familles rivales.

Ce jour-là, fut la première fois que je te rencontrai et je tombais instantanément et irrévocablement amoureux de toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour un pyjamas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hijirikawa Masato souriait tristement.

Il avait été contre le fait de devoir partager sa chambre avec lui : Jinguji Ren.

Finalement, l'autre idiot n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, au contraire, le dragueur était plutôt satisfait.

Alors il avait abandonné l'idée de changer de chambre.

Et depuis, il s'était habitué à devoir le croiser tous les jours.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, parsemés d'étranges reflets bleutés, entra le premier dans la chambre.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été soulagé de la voir aménagée d'une telle façon.

Un côté dans un style typiquement japonais, sa partie. Alors que l'autre, celle de Jinguji-San, était d'un style européen.

L'ensemble créait un contraste étonnant mais pas désagréable.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa dans son coin.

Évitant soigneusement de regarder le coté de l'autre.

L'autre, son voisin de chambré, qui n'était même pas encore là, était sans doute en pleine drague.

Toujours est-il que le couvre feu était déjà passé et il était formellement déconseillé aux étudiants d'être en dehors des dortoirs après l'heure indiquée.

Loin d'être inquiet, juste agacé, Masato alla prendre son bain dans l'immense salle d'eau, conjointe à leur chambre.

Il se lava et se sécha.

Quand il voulut s'habiller, il pesta.

Le brun avait oublié son yukata à côté.

C'est donc après avoir noué négligemment une serviette autour de sa taille, qu'il sorti de la salle de bain, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers sa partie de chambre.

Mais où était passé son satané kimono !

Il se souvenait de l'avoir posé sur son futon.

Le jeune homme, pratiquement nu, ne se doutait pas que son pyjama se trouvait posé sur le lit de son colocataire, qui dès son entrée, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le lui prendre pendant sa douche.

Il ne louperait pas une si belle occasion de le charrier.

Ren était allongé élégamment sur son lit, les jambes croisées, un sourire qu'on qualifierait de pervers éclairait ses traits.

Il était là, et matait ouvertement son camarade, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il admirait ce corps svelte où, quelques rares gouttelettes d'eau glissaient le long de sa peau.

Peau qui semblait douce et lui donnait envie d'y passer ses doigts, de recouvrir chaque parcelle de baisers.

Un moment, la serviette se détacha et Masato qui se tenait de dos au blond-roux qu'était Ren, se retrouva entièrement nu.

Il laissa malgré lui, échapper un petit cri gêné.

Même s'il pensait être seul, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener en tenue d'Adam qu'il soit chez lui ou pas.

En plus de ça, Jinguji pouvait entrer n'importe quand.

Il se baissa, toujours de dos au lit voisin et s'apprêtait à ramasser sa serviette lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave et sensuelle :

- Jolie vue. Si j'avais su qu'en partageant ta chambre j'aurais le droit à un tel spectacle, je t'aurais invité à dormir chez moi plus souvent, Hijirikawa-san.

Le dit Hijirikawa sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur tout son corps.

Depuis combien de temps il était là lui.

Précipitamment il remit sa serviette mais resta de dos au dragueur.

Sa peau avait pris une incroyable teinte rouge.

- J-jinguji qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ren se sentait déjà réagir. La vision de Masato nu, allongé sur son lit, les jambes outrageusement écartées, lui offrant son intimité s'imposa dans son esprit.

Et il continua d'imaginer plusieurs de scènes aussi torrides les unes que les autres.

- Masato... Dis-moi, finit-il par demander d'une voix moqueuse. Est-ce cela que tu cherches ?

Il se saisit du yukata et se mit à l'agiter devant lui.

Le brun se retourna d'un coup.

Alors comme ça, cet idiot de Jinguji c'était amusé à cacher son pyjamas ?

D'un pas guidé par la colère, Masato se dirigea droit vers le lit de son camarade.

Camarade qui semblait toujours aussi amusé, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse pour lui.

Le Hijirikawa se campa devant lui, une main posée sur ses hanches alors que l'autre était tendue vers le blond-roux et attendait impatiemment que l'autre se décide enfin à lui rendre son bien.

- Rends-le moi maintenant. Je suppose que tu t'es assez amusé maintenant et je commence à avoir froid.

Ren continuait de sourire tout en prenant soin d'éloigner le vêtement du jeune homme.

Il s'assit sur son lit et pencha la tête sur le côté gauche en demandant innocemment.

- Si tu le veux vraiment, demandes-le moi mieux que ça.

Masato leva les yeux au ciel et soupira agacé.

- Donnes-le moi maintenant, Jinguji...

Son voisin de chambrée secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Hun-hun. Hijirikawa-san, correctement.

A moins que tu ne veuilles pas le récupérer ?

Le brun, énervé, lâcha à contre coeur :

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me rendre mon yukata ? S'il te plait, Jinguji...

Son air renfrogné était vraiment délectable. Voilà pourquoi Ren lui tendit son yukata.

Naïvement, Masato lui sourit et s'apprêtait à le reprendre quand sa main tendue fut saisie par le dragueur.

-Non, répondit finalement celui-ci en le tirant vers le lit. Je te préfère dévêtu... Masato.

**oOoOoOo**

Masato ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il tendait la main pour récupérer son pyjama quand cet imbécile de Jinguji la lui avait attrapé et l'avait attiré contre lui.

Mais c'est seulement au moment où il se rendit compte de leur position qu'il rougit violemment.

Il se trouvait à califourchon sur l'une des cuisses de son colocataire.

Un de ses bras était appuyé sur son torse alors que sa main, qu'avait lâché le dragueur invétéré, était posée à proximité des parties intimes du blond-Roux.

Honteux, il essaya de cacher son visage en l'enfouissant dans la nuque de l'autre, cette position était d'une telle indécence.

Sa serviette s'était encore défaite et Jinguji se sentit durcir en sentant le corps du brun contre lui.

Il aventura une main sur le dos du jeune homme, le plaquant encore plus contre son torse.

- Quelle tenue, sublime. Bravo Masato, annonça-t-il ironiquement.

- Mais non ! Lâche-moi, Jinguji !

Un petit rire résonna à son oreille et il reçu pour toute réponse, une claque sur la fesse droite.

Un gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le dragueur qui était loin de vouloir le laisser s'échapper, ce n'était dans ses intentions du moins.

Il glissa donc ses deux mains sous les fesses fermes du beau brun et le remonta d'un coup au niveau de son entre-jambe.

- Mais mais...

Masato était perdu. Jinguji voulait du sexe avec lui ?

Il sentait le membre de Ren durcir de plus en plus et savait que le sien ne tarderait pas à réagir.

Et si... et si il lui donnait du sexe ?

Il se rapprocherait alors de lui... un tout petit peu puis, peut-être qu'ils redeviendront comme avant.

Il venait de se décider.

- Jinguji... Si je le fais, tu me pardonneras ? l'interrogea-t-il plein d'espoir.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Masato dirigea sa main tremblante vers la braguette de l'homme sous lui, collant son torse nu au sien.

Il réussit avec difficulté à l'ouvrir et se mit à caresser le sous-vêtement, le seul rempart entre lui et le désir du dragueur.

Trop absorbé par sa tache, il ne remarqua pas le regard de profond dégout que lui lançait Ren, malgré le désir brulant qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Le brun abaissa le boxer et en dégagea le sexe dressé.

Il était vraiment imposant.

Il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, et en entendant les petits gémissements de frustration qui sortaient tout droit de la bouche de l'autre héritier, il accéléra le mouvement.

Il sentait lui aussi son sexe se gonfler de sang.

Une bouffée de chaleur le parcouru et en même temps que sa main, il amorça avec son bassin le même mouvement, frottant sa virilité découverte contre la cuisse de Ren. Ce dernier sentait le plaisir l'emporter. Il en voulait plus, bien plus.

Malgré ça, il était dégoûté par son colocataire.

Celui-ci se donnait vraiment sans vergogne à n'importe qui.

- Petite trainée... laissa-t-il échapper avec répugnance.

Ce qui fit relever la tête de Masato qui le fixa avec incompréhension.

Il venait de l'insulter de trainée non ?

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une insulte mais un surnom affectueux ?

Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Soulagé, il redoubla d'efforts dans la tache.

- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda-t-il doucement la voix rauque.

- Tu t-te débrouilles b-bien. T-tu es habitué, faut le d-dire, il n'y a qu'un p-pro qui peut arriver à ce g-genre de résultats, d'ailleurs je ne vais p-pas tarder j-jouir... et tu vas avaler, affirma difficilement Ren.

_"Hein ?"_

Masato sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et elle dirigeait sa tête droit vers le sexe tendu.

Il se retrouva bientôt la bouche prise par ce puissant pénis qui commençait à tressauter, signe que bientôt, il allait cracher.

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Et le jeune brun se retrouva la bouche pleine de sperme.

Il voulut recracher tant il trouvait le goût immonde mais la main jumelle à celle qui tenait sa nuque se plaqua contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de tout recracher.

- Avale ! ordonna Jinguji, un regard froid pour sa personne.

Ce regard en disait long et Masato comprit.

Ren le détestait vraiment, il le dégoutait.

Des larmes amères s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'éfforcerait d'avaler l'infame liquide.

Quand ce fut fait, les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient longuement.

Puis le brun s'essuya le menton que souillait un filet de semence.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir... Ren...

Le dit Ren lui balança son pyjama en pleine face et le poussa de son lit.

Le brun tomba en arrière, et se retrouva allongé au sol, les jambes écartées, dévoilant son intimité et son sexe encore dressé, que les frottements n'ont pas réussi à délivrer.

- Regardes-toi, tu me dégoutes Hijirikawa-san. Tu n'es qu'une pute, et ce depuis longtemps... Je l'ai toujours su. Et fermes-moi tes cuisses, sinon je te prends à même le sol comme la chienne que tu es.

A ces mots pour le moins haineux, le jeune homme se releva et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains. Tenant son pyjama contre lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Dès qu'il fut seul, le blond envoya une fléchette sur la cible et en rata le centre.

Il se leva enfin de son lit et referma son pantalon.

Une fois ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre, peu lui importait le couvre-feu et les profs.

Marchant sans savoir où aller, ses pas le menèrent à côté du lac.

Masato... Il repensa au jour de leur rencontre.

Comme il l'avait trouvé beau ce jour là, adorable.

Et quand il lui avait sourit, Ren avait sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

N'a-t-on jamais vu un sourire aussi beau ?

Il avait juste, par son sourire, éclairé le bal bien plus que les chandeliers.

Alors Jinguji, voulant le revoir sourire et même rire, lui avait proposé de s'amuser ailleurs.

Et l'endroit choisit fut le lac.

Ils y avaient joué toute la nuit, s'éclaboussant par plaisir et c'est là que Ren se fit voler.

Oui, Masato lui avait volé son cœur par un simple éclat de rire.

Par la suite, il ne jurait que par lui et ne voulait que lui pour ami.

Il était persuadé que l'autre garçon ressentait la même chose mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

A suivre

**J'espère que cette partie vous a plu.**

**La deuxième partie sera pour le mois de décembre.**

**Hina-Pyon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir!  
>Voici enfin la deuxième partie de mon TwoShot!<br>Je suis impardonnable vu que je devais le poster en fin décembre...**

**Je remercie Hanako pour les corrections, ainsi que tous les reviewers.**

**Partie 2**

Un jour passé, lors d'un autre bal, le jeune blond-roux avait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments et avait eu la ferme intention de lui jurer un amour éternel et indestructible!

Le brun avait été entraîné par un jeune homme plus vieux, un adolescent de quinze ans environ, vers les jardins du château.

Curieux de savoir ce que ce type voulait à son ange, il les avait suivis et la scène qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux le hantait encore aujourd'hui.

Il revoyait Masato, son Masato, plaqué contre un arbre par l'adolescent, qui de ses mains baladeuses parcourait furieusement son corps, et sa bouche dévorant voracement celle de son ange.

Il entendait encore le brun gémir sous les caresses, qui Dieu merci ne s'attardait pas en dessous de la ceinture, mais sur son petit torse à peine formé et agréable au touché comme à la vue.

Il n'avait que 13 ans !

Il revoyait encore et toujours Masato s'accrocher à l'autre garçon, les yeux brillants, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Il revoyait ces grands yeux bleus écarquillés et larmoyants...  
>Sans doute le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti sur l'instant...<p>

Dégouté et surtout choqué, le jeune Ren avait fui.

Et après cela, il refusa d'aller à la moindre réception, bal et autres soirées mondaines, de peur de recroiser la personne qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Un jour pourtant, il l'avait revu, lors d'une soirée très importante organisée par un riche héritier, pour laquelle son père avait été très ferme quand à sa présence.

Et Masato s'était empressé d'accourir vers lui comme une bonne petite chienne.

Il avait osé lui sourire chaleureusement comme si il ne l'avait jamais trahit.

Il se rappela de la façon dont le brun l'avait regardé, lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé.

Le blond-roux ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cette trahison.

**OoO**

Masato en avait assez de pleurer.

Il était temps qu'il arrête de jouer à l'enfant.

Pourquoi pleurer ?

Après tout, Ren n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Il n'était qu'une chienne...sinon pourquoi aurait-il accepté de prendre en bouche le sexe d'un autre homme ?

Le brun savait que si Ren l'avait retourné sur le ventre pour le prendre, le "baiser", il n'aurait opposé aucune résistance.

Ses pensées lui firent mal, mais elles étaient justes et lui seul savait pourquoi.

Il se dirigea lentement vers son futon et se glissa dedans.

"Jinguji ne rentrera sûrement pas." pensa-t-il tristement.

Il voulait tellement le revoir !

Le retoucher, lui parler de tout et de rien, et même dormir dans ses bras.

Il souhaitait tellement tout ça !

Il l'aimait encore même après toutes ses années, et il l'aimera toujours.

"Jinguji...Ren" lâcha-t-il tout haut.

"- Qu' y a-t-il Hijirikawa-san ?" l'interrogea la voix de son colocataire.

Ce dernier venait de rentrer et avait entendu son nom.

Masato sursauta.

Il s'assit si précipitamment que les pans de son yukata s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir un bouton de chair rosé sur une étendue de peau pale.

Il reçut de plein fouet le regard haineux de Ren.

Honteux, le brun baissa la tête.  
>Il savait désormais que montrer son corps devant son colocataire était une chose à bannir, au risque de se faire insulter.<p>

Il comprenait que Jinguji le déteste, mais cela lui faisait mal, alors il se mit également à le détester en retour.

"- Arrête ça tout de suite !" l'agressa alors Ren.

Surpris par cet éclat de voix soudain, Masato releva la tête et croisa les prunelles brulantes d'un désir mal contenu.

"- Je m'excuse Jinguji."

Masato ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec Ren.

Le blond-roux en avait rien à faire de ses excuses, d'un pas menaçant, il se dirigeât vers le jeune brun assis sur son futon.

Ce dernier commençait à paniquer légèrement, il n'allait pas le frapper ?

"- Tu le veux ?" l'interrogea soudainement son colocataire.

Confus, le brun répondit, hésitant :

"- Je ne comprends pas ta..."

"- Est-ce que tu le veux ?" répéta Ren, s'enflammant.  
>Tu veux que je te prenne ? Tu veux que je te pénètre violemment ? Tu veux que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ?"<p>

Le ton montait et Jinguji lui attrapa le bras.

"- Tu veux aussi que je te prenne contre un arbre ?"

L'héritier Hijirikawa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au point d'en devenir douloureux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et tremblant légèrement, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées Ô combien désordonnées.  
>Le choc qu'il reçut, en réalisant de quoi l'autre parlait.<p>

Contre un arbre !

Alors Ren... savait ?

Ils les avaient vus !

Une colère sourde gronda en lui, et violemment il se dégagea de la poigne ferme de Ren.

"- Tu as tout vu ce jour-là, murmura-t-il. Tu étais là, tu as tout vu ?"

Ren se contenta d'acquiescer, narquoisement.

"- Tu nous as regardé, mais tu n'as rien fait..."

Le blond-Roux tiqua.

Il n'avait rien fait ?

Il n'allait pas les déranger en plein concours d'apnée !

Masato ne se soucia plus de ses larmes, celles-ci étaient nombreuses et dévalaient inlassablement ses joues.

"- Alors ce jour-là, tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu ne m'as pas sauvé ? Je n'en valais pas la peine ?"

Il était à moitié hystérique et sa voix était sur le point de se briser.

Jinguji ne comprenait plus, mais où voulait-il en venir ?

"- Je ne voulais pas te déranger !" cracha-t-il, mais il avait peur de comprendre.

Le brun lui attrapa le col et calqua ses yeux dans les siens.

"- Ren...il était en train de me forcer...il m'a forcé à... à..."

Sa voix se brisa.

L'homme qu'il aimait ne l'avait même pas aidé, alors qu'il avait eu besoin de lui...

Jinguji lui ne bougeait plus.  
>Il était comme figé par l'aveu.<p>

Ce n'est pas possible, ce jour-là, il avait bien vu...

Puis soudain, il réalisa à quel point il s'était fourvoyé.  
>Oh mon Dieu, comment avait-il pût être aussi aveugle ?<p>

Cela était tellement logique.

Il revoyait la scène sans cesse.

Et les larmes, les gémissements, tout.

Comment avait-il pût imaginer que son ange, son Masato puisse...

Il posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri horrifié.  
>Il l'avait abandonné...<p>

"- Masato..."

Le dit Masato releva la tête, expression haineuse.

"- Ne t'excuses surtout pas. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Demain, je changerai de chambre.  
>Mais toi... Ne me parle plus, ne me touche plus."<p>

Jinguji ne put qu'accepter.

Il avait été horrible avec lui, et il avait tout perdu.

Il retourna et s'apprêta à se rendre vers sa partie de la pièce, quand quelque chose l'arrêta.

Une peur son nom prit possession de lui, et la voix blanche il demanda, souhaitant à tout prix une réponse négative :

"- Dis-moi seulement si il t'a...il t'a...violé...?"

Un silence lui répondit et cette fois il le supplia :

"- S'il te plait... Masato, réponds-moi... Je dois savoir !"

Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors, le soulageant comme jamais :

"- Non... Mais cela ne change rien, je te déteste Ren… Laisse-moi maintenant."

L'héritier Jinguji ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se glissa lentement entre ses draps.

Il entendait les sanglots de son ange mais il n'était pas celui qui pouvait le consoler, il ne l'était plus.

**OoO**

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, devenant des semaines, qui elles-mêmes se transformèrent en mois.

Masato avait, comme promis, réglé le problème concernant le partage de la chambre.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pu supporter plus longtemps la compagnie de Jinguji, ce dernier lui avait fait bien trop mal !

Depuis cette nuit, où il lui avait avoué l'avoir surpris dans les bras d'un autre, sans l'avoir défendu alors qu'il n'était consentant, Masato se sentait trahi.

Et cette manière de l'avoir traité !

Il avait osé l'insulter de chienne !

Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui faire avaler sa semence, puis l'avait aussitôt repoussé !

Oui, Masato ne pouvait plus le supporter, voilà pourquoi, depuis 2 mois déjà, il s'évertuait à ignorer le blond-roux malgré les diverses tentatives d'approche de ce dernier.

**OoO**

Jinguji Ren n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus le voir, lui parler, le toucher...  
>Il regrettait tellement !<br>Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque, il le savait.

Déterminé à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, et afin d'enfin pouvoir être avec son aimé, il se rendit à la salle de contrôle, armé de son saxophone. Là, il pourrait se faire entendre de toute l'école grâce aux enceintes... Et surtout faire comprendre à Masato qu'il regrettait.

Prenant son inspiration, il entama son morceau, après avoir testé le micro:

- Peux-tu m'entendre ?

Sa voix résonna à travers toute l'académie.

- Petit ange, peux-tu m'entendre ? Et vous tous également ? Tout le monde pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Si oui, écoutez ceci...

Des murmures parcoururent l'école de musique dans son intégralité.

Tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui était le petit ange cité.

Parce que bien sûr, ils avaient tous reconnus la belle voix grave de Ren Jinguji.

- Petit ange, j'ai écrit ceci pour toi. Mes sentiments... tu entends petit ange ?  
>Même si tu ne me pardonnes pas, écoutes au moins jusqu'à la dernière parole.<p>

Ren pris une longue inspiration et entama son air de saxophone.

Réchauffant le cœur des habitants de l'académie.

**"Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita**  
><strong>Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni knock out"<strong>

Le corps de Hijirikawa Masato se tendit brusquement, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ce type... Il n'allait pas...

**"Hajimete dayo, tatoweru nara Bitter na chocolate mitai**  
><strong>Amai mitsu ni koi ga hazard dashiteru"<strong>

Non impossible…  
>Toute cette mise-en scène ne lui était pas destinée, pas à lui...<p>

Et pourtant un doute persistait.

Lui qui était venu se détendre tranquillement à la bibliothèque de l'académie, ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Comment devait-il réagir ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Masato resta là, assis sur sa chaise, se refusant de faire le moindre geste.

Alors qu'autour de lui, les élèves étaient impressionnés.

**"Itsumo wa ubau dake**  
><strong>Kantan na lesson time<strong>  
><strong>Ubawareru nante<strong>  
><strong>Haisokuna love"<strong>

Ces paroles...

Elles étaient pour lui... Elles étaient vraiment pour lui.

Encore indécis, Masato se leva brusquement de sa chaise mais resta planté devant sa table le regard perdu.

Puis soudain une joie intense parcourue son corps dans son intégralité.

- Ren... murmura-t-il.

Les battements de son cœur devinrent frénétiques.  
>Ses joues se colorèrent délicieusement de rouge, et gêné il baissa la tête.<p>

Ce type... Il avait vraiment osé...

Que faire ?

Lui pardonner ?

**" Toki hanato my soul"**

Et c'est seulement en entendant ces mots-ci, que le brun su ce qu'il devait faire.

Ren, il avait réussi !

**"Fake na kokoro muide"**

Il l'avait réussi à dévoiler son cœur.

Comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé subitement dans le dos, Masato se propulsa de sa place, sous les yeux ébahis des autres occupants de la bibliothèque, et passa la porte de celle-ci en courant.

"Je dois le voir !"

Cette certitude ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.  
>Oui, il devait le voir.<p>

Il lui pardonnait.

Comment ne pas lui pardonner.

Avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à travers chaque mot...

**"Mune no oku breakin'out**  
><strong>Hastsuite<strong>  
><strong>Hashiri dasu omoi<strong>  
><strong>Choonetsu kaeta nara<strong>  
><strong>Kimi no dake ..."<strong>

Masato arriva enfin en bas des escaliers de la tour de contrôle, essoufflé.  
>Il venait de traverser, en courant, la moitié de l'établissement.<p>

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, le brun grimpa de plus en plus vite les quelques marches qui le séparait de son amour.

**"Ore no ai no last phrase**  
><strong>Sekai no hate made<strong>  
><strong>Believe Heart"<strong>

À l'instant même où retentit la dernière note, Masato ouvrit brusquement la porte et chercha Ren du regard.  
>Ce dernier se trouvait en face de lui.<p>

Il le contemplait avec un tendre sourire, légèrement teinté de regret.

- Masato... commença-t-il doucement.

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.  
>Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler d'avantage.<p>

- Ren... Je... J'ai été...

Le dit Ren ne lui laissa pas plus de temps et le serra tendrement contre son torse.  
>Plus jamais il ne voulait être éloigné de lui, non plus jamais.<p>

- Masato...je t'aime...pardonne-moi...mon ange.

Se blottissant davantage dans les bras de son aimé, le brun se sentit complet.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à formuler ses sentiments avec des mots, bien qu'il savait parfaitement lesquels utiliser, mais il n'était pas totalement près à les lui dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Masato aimait Ren.

Les deux amoureux, heureux de s'être retrouvés, avaient tout simplement oublié que le micro était encore allumé.

Ce fut donc un "QUOI !" collectif qui retentit dans toute l'académie.

Tout le monde, élèves comme profs, avait entendu la déclaration, et ils en étaient plus que choqués.

Mais rien d'alertant pour les deux tourtereaux.

Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils risquaient l'exclusion, mais peu leur importait maintenant, ils étaient ensemble.

Et c'est dans cette pièce qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois, ne se souciant guère de retenir leurs gémissements et cris de plaisir, qui se répercutèrent également dans l'école de musique, et qui marquèrent les esprits.

Suite à ça, deux autres couples se formèrent, pensant également que l'amour valait tous les sacrifices, mais ça, ce sont deux autres histoires que je ne vous conterais pas maintenant.

Fin

**Et bien voila! Je m'excuse de mon retard... vraiment. J'espère néanmoins que cette fin vous plait. **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures**

**Hina**


End file.
